Cy-Bugs
The Cy-Bugs are the secondary antagonists in Wreck-It Ralph. As the main enemies of the game Hero's Duty, Cy-Bugs are deadly viruses whose goal is to devour everything in sight and multiply in huge numbers. Official Bio Story The Cy-Bugs are the main enemies in Hero's Duty and are very similar to a mass-virus. The Cy-Bugs are unaware of their presence as the villains in a game; all they know is that they are made to kill and destroy and only to kill and destroy (unlike other arcade villains, who are just merely taking up on their roles as actors). They also become literally what they eat. Eventually, Cy-Bugs will succumb to firepower, but the only way to destroy a large swarm of Cy-Bugs is to create a beacon of light, which can attract them to their deaths as part of their programming. The Cy-Bugs are known to have caused a lot of trouble in the virtual gaming world, and not just by their interfering with the player's journey to earn their gold medal. This is emphasized in Sergeant Calhoun's backstory, when her fiancé Brad Scott was killed by a Cy-Bug just before they were to get married. It is also shown when a Cy-Bug escapes into the undergrounds of Sugar Rush ''and takes a bite of a candy cane tree root, turning the Cy-Bug candy cane colors, after sneaking in with Ralph. The Cy-Bug eventually made hundreds to thousands of babies in an underground cavern in ''Sugar Rush. When they all hatched, they freely swarmed into Sugar Rush, almost ruining Vanellope's chance at winning the race, as they destroyed almost everything. One of the Cy-Bugs ate Turbo while he was racing in the Random Roster Race, who merged with the Cy-Bug, hoping to destroy every game in the arcade. Fortunately, Ralph created a strong beacon of light using Mentos stalactites and a pool of Diet Cola, which then attracted all of the Cy-Bugs in Sugar Rush, including Turbo, to their demise. Variations Cy-Bugs mutate to mimic the material of whatever they eat, and as a result, there are infinite possibilities for the many subspecies of Cy-bug that could exist. However, the most common mutations are listed below. *'Hatchlings/Juveniles'- The term for larvae, or newborn Cy-bugs. They grow into adulthood within a few minutes. *'Drone Soldier-' This is the basic, unaltered form of an adult Cy-Bug. *'Flying Minion'- Adult Cy-bugs that have adapted specifically for flight. Their wings are significantly larger and sparking with acid green electricity, while their forelegs have shrunk in favor of having longer hind legs. It has a bee-like stinger. *'Jawbuster'- This form of Cy-Bug has taken on the guise of a jawbreaker. Their armor is enhanced by several layers of impenetrable candy shell, and they fight by tucking into tight balls and rolling at high speeds towards their enemies. *'Zapper'- A Cy-bug that has mutated by eating some form of streetlamp. Its abdomen is a large light bulb that can charge up electrical attacks to launch at foes from a distance. In the video game, it is best defeated by Felix's hammer throw. *'Human and Cy-Bug Hybrid'- A Cy-Bug that has mutated by eating a human, notable hybrid's include Dr. Brad Scott and Turbo. Though both have been killed, these sort of mutations are far more powerful than any Cy-Bug mutation; with better actions and development of speech. These mutations can still be killed though normal ways of killing Cy-Bugs due to their new programming. The Cy-Bug Queen is the sole leader of the insect colony, and she is encountered in the video game adaptation. She is ten times the size of a normal Cy-Bug, with several rows of massive mandibles and tentacle-like arms that can extend up to 50 feet. Upon devouring Sugar Rush, many of the Cy-Bugs become assimilated to specific sweets they consumed, such as jawbreakers, chocolate drops and bars, candycorn, and various-colored candy canes. There are also several Cy-Bug bosses in the video game with other unique anomalies, including ones that are based on ice cream, grenades, and airship shuttles. Abilities Cy-Bugs are programmed to have voracious appetites, constantly eating anything that stands in their way. They also are able to gain special powers depending on what they recently consumed, ranging from a laser rifle to confectionery sweets. However, if a Cy-Bug eats anything organic, it will mutate into a more horrifying fusion (such as King Candy). Cy-Bugs also have the ability to multiply by the thousands. Despite having these powers, Cy-Bugs share a common weakness. Since they have insect physiology, Cy-Bugs are prone to being attracted to bright light; Ralph utilized this weakness by setting off an eruption from Diet Cola Mountain, which caused the Cy-Bugs to be drawn in and destroyed for good; Turbo also was affected due to being merged with a Cy-Bug, causing him to be destroyed as well. Trivia *The name "Cy-Bug" can be considered a pun on or portmanteau of "cyborg" and "bug". *According to the opening cutscene of Hero's Duty, Cy-Bugs were the result of "an experiment gone wrong." This is confirmed in the prequel comic. *The Cy-Bugs have similarities to many insect species. Aesthetically, they seem to resemble beetles or wasps. Like moths and other nocturnal insects, they are attracted to light. As with eusocial insects, Cy-Bugs have a hive mind mentality, and are led and mothered by a single female Queen. *Early designs of Cy-Bugs looked more like ground dwelling insects and arachnids, like scorpions and silverfish. *Cy-Bugs bear a strong resemblance to Metroids from the ''Metroid ''series, in that they are powerful bioweapons rather than consciously evil villains, but are still dangerous. *The Cy-bugs ability to turn into anything they eat is very similar to Kirby's power. Gallery pt-br:Insetrônicos es:Cy-Bugs Category:Bad Guys Category:Hero's Duty Characters Category:Characters who appear in Wreck-It Ralph